Daily Tic Tac
by Ygrec
Summary: Tic Tac... "Notre quotidien, il est doux, paisible, agréable..." En tous cas, il l'était la plupart du temps. Mais parfois, entre eux, les choses se mettaient à sauter dans tous les sens. Et puis, les enfants aussi, ils sautent dans les sens. Alors mélanger Kido, Fudo, et les fils de sa cousine, on peut dire que ça explose. KdFd Drabbles, maybe lime:)
1. Midnight Reflection

Hello :

Petite série de drabbles, parce que ça fait un certain temps que je n'ai rien publié. En vrai, je suis sur deux autres fics plus longues et compliquées que ce que j'avais prévu, alors en attendant, un petit recueil me semblait justifié. Dans ce recueil, vous retrouverez Kido et Fudo en TYL, plus quelques surprises anachroniques mais je ne vous en dit pas plus.

Je mettrai juste l'âge des personnages de chaques drabbles pour que vous vous y retrouviez.

* * *

**Midnight reflection**

Kido : 24 ans

Fudo : 24 ans

* * *

Kido se cambra de douleur.

Le sol était froid et poisseux. Une souffrance doucereuse et électrique à la fois titanisait sa colonne vertébrale. L'air l'étouffait. Il tourna la tête, vers sa droite, gémit de douleur et tenta de se concentrer.

Plus loin, il y avait.. Il y avait quelqu'un...

Il tenta de se tourner, ses jambes froides presque insensibles.

Une larme dévalla sa joue poussièreuse, ses mains noircies par la crasse du sol tremblèrent.

Une terrible sensation de peur lui arracha un cri lorsqu'il entrevit la carcasse calcinée de la personne plus loin tomber à terre, inerte.

«ONI CHAAN !»

A nouveau cette peur hurlante, qui lui planta un milliard d'aiguille dans la peau. Cet horrible sentiment lui donna la force de se mettre à quatre pattes. Il vascilla, tenta de se diriger vers l'endroit ou le cri avait retenti.

«Haruna !»

Kido avait crié de toutes ses forces, pourtant c'était un râle qui avait franchi ses lèvres.

Il se traîna sur quelques mètres et vit enfin sa soeur... Elle leva vers lui un regard rouge plein de larmes, le visage couvert de cendre. Elle tirait sur ses jambes, coincées sous une poutre. Un énorme craquement se fit entendre, et une passerelle en suspension au dessus de la jeune fille descendit de trois crans. Le châtain jeta un oeil terrifié en haut. Un autre craquement un peu plus loin, puis encore un. Le batiment tombait en ruines... A cause de l'incendie, tout s'écroulait.

Kido entendait le crépitement du feu qui brûlait encore à l'étage, le murmure de l'eau qui coulait des tuyaux fondus, les morceaux de poutres qui tombaient du toit.

Le regard désespèré de Haruna le figea plus encore qu'il ne l'était déjà.

«Yuuto... Oni chan...» gémit-elle.

Et la vue de Kido fut brouillée. Un cri strident retentit, couvert bientôt par le craquement du bâtiment qui mourait dans les flammes. Et Kido eut la sensation de tomber, de tomber...

«Yuu !»

Kido ouvrit brusquement les yeux, le souffle court. Il mit quelques seconde à comprendre où il était.

Il s'aggripa aux draps et lança un regard un peu perdu à son compagnon, qui venait de le réveiller.

«Ça va ?» demanda tendrement Fudo.

«...»

Le châtain, choqué, ne put pas répondre. Il se contenta de regarder son petit ami dans les yeux, totalement effaré.

Le brun le fixait, surpris.

«Hey... Tu as fait un cauchemar ?»

Le jeune homme aux yeux rouges hocha doucement la tête, la gorge nouée. Fudo eut un sourire tendre et le serra dans ses bras, enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux clairs.

«Bébé... Je suis là...»

«...»

Les deux hommes ressèrerent leur étreinte. Kido tressaillit en sentant la main de son ex-équipier se perdre dans ses cheveux et ses jambes l'emprisonner. Il poussa un soupire rassuré.

«Akio...»

Il se tut un moment pour écouter sa respiration calme et berçante.

«.. J'ai eut peur...»

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra à nouveau sur le souffle régulier de son partenaire. Il pressa ses lèvres et son nez contre ce torse doux et chaud qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il se delecta du soupire de bien-être de Fudo et respira profondément. Ses yeux papillonèrent un instant, comme pour chasser les bribes du mauvais rêve qui lui collait aux cils et il finit par se laisser submerger par le silence.

«Je t'aime.» chuchota Fudo.

Kido fit mine de s'être déjà endormi pour rassurer son homme et sourit de bonheur contre sa peau.

Non, cet incendie n'avait pas pris la vie de sa sœur, et n'avait pas arraché la sienne à Fudo. Il s'emplit de la présence de son petit ami et eut un frisson de bonheur. Un jour, il dirait à Akio à quel point il l'aimait, et à quel point il avait besoin de lui, et à quel point, et à quel point...

«Si tu savais...» chuchota-t-il.

Mais le brun s'était rendormi. Kido sourit.

«Kido Akio, ça sonne bien tu crois ?» murmura-t-il au bel endormi.

Fudo ne répondit pas, bien sûr, et Kido soupira de bien-être contre le torse suave de son compagnon.

C'était, probablement... Une idée à réfléchir, non...?

Et de un ! Héhé, mignon n'est ce pas ? Ça fait du bien d'écrire quelque chose de simple pour une fois... Ça change des scènes de torture morales que je peux infliger à Fudo en temps normal (mais je suis sûre que vous aimez ça aussi ;) En bref, un peu de littérature facile fait du bien. Et pour vous et pour moi je pense (trop de complexité tue la complexité ;)

Allez, à la prochaine !


	2. Penguins'Attack

Et une autre ! Bon, sur le ton de la rigolade, parce que Noël n'est pas le moment approprié pour faire du triste :

Plus les anachronismes promis. Enjoy !

**Penguins Attack**

Kido : 20 ans

Fudo : 20 ans

Kyosuke : 6 ans

Yuichi : 8 ans

«Fouuuuuaaah, Bakunetsu Stoooorm !»

«C'est pas du jeu, c'est moi Goenji !»

«Nan c'est moi !»

«Menteur ! Kido-saaan, Nii-chan arrête pas de me voler mes techniques secrètes !»

«Yuichi, arrête de voler les techniques secrètes de ton frère.»

Le jeune Yuichi fit la moue et dévisagea son frère quelques secondes avant de s'écrier:

«Mais c'est moi l'plus grand ! Ça devrait être moi Goenji ! Toi tu devrais être Toramaru !»

«HEIN ?! Nan, j'veux être Goenji, je veux être Goenji !»

Kido soupira, la tête dans les mains. Il avait un tas de paperasse à remplir pour couvrir la révolution et trouver des fonds de soutient. L'argent ne tombait pas du ciel ! C'était la cinquième fois qu'il lisait la même ligne sans la comprendre à cause des gérémiades incessantes des enfants. Il soupira et posa son stylo sur la table. Il leva les yeux vers Fudo, qui lisait un magazine de sport sur la chaise à côté de lui apparemment très concentré. On voyait à ses sourcils qui tiquaient qu'il avait du mal à lire lui aussi, mais le reste de son expression faisait croire à de la résignation plutôt qu'à de l'agacement. Kido se pencha pour attirer l'attention de son petit ami. Il vit les yeux glacés de Fudo se lever vers lui et gonfla ses joues pour lui faire comprendre que le bruit l'insupportait.

«On ne peut pas faire quelque chose ?» chuchota-t-il d'une voix las.

«A part les attacher et les bailloner tu veux dire ? Pas grand chose.» maugréa le brun.

Les deux gamins couraient dans tous les sens en criant des noms d'attaques inventées et en immitant les bruitages avec leurs bouches. Kido soupira.

«T'as remarqué ? Tous les gamins sont fans de Goenji et Endo.» fit l'ex numéro huit d'un ton distrait.

«C'est normal.» assura le châtain.

«Pourquoi jamais aucun gamin s'écrit "Killer Fields !" ou "Kotei Penguin... n°3 !" ?»

«Parce qu'on n'est pas les héros de l'équipe, je te rappelle. On n'est pas le duo mythique, la synchro parfaite, la puissance des dieux et du feu à la fois.»

Fudo se demanda si Kido était vraiment objectif. Même lui vénérait totalement Endo et Goenji. L'ancien milieu gauche leva les yeux au ciel et se remit à lire. Mais ce ne fut pas long avant que la frustration ne remonte à son nez.

«Tu trouves que nous on est pas un duo mythique ?»

«Si, mais les enfants préfèrent les hommes d'action... Aux hommes de reflexion.»

«Mais on est aussi des hommes d'action !» protesta le brun.

«C'est bon, on s'en fout, non ?...» répondit l'ancien stratège de Raimon.

Fudo fit la moue quelques minutes, le temps que Kido se replonge dans sa paperasse "hautement chiante si je peux me permettre". Puis, il se leva.

«Les enfants ? Venez voir.»

Les deux bambins se lancèrent un regard curieux et s'approchèrent en galoppant. L'ex huit sourit et fit:

«Vous aimez bien les techniques spéciales ?»

«Oh ouiii !» s'écria le plus jeune.

«C'est trop cool !» ajouta l'autre.

Fudo eut un rire -forcé- attendri et reprit d'une voix mielleuse qui fit relever la tête à Kido:

«Vous voulez que grand-frère vous apprenne une technique spéciale ultra puissante ?»

« Ça dépend. » lança le plus âgé. « C'est quoi ? »

« Moi je veux bien moi ! » s'écria Kyosuke en levant la main haut.

La méfiance de l'aîné fit sourire le brun et Kido, qui venait de comprendre ce que magouillait son petit ami, se leva et le rejoignit.

« Fudo, tu fais quoi là ?» demanda-t-il en retenant un soupir exaspéré.

«Tu vois bien que je m'occupe de mes petits cousins.» répondit le concerné d'une voix innocente.

Le petit Kyosuke se jeta sur les chaussons de Kido et leva vers lui un regard impressionné.

«Kido-san, tu connais des techniques spéciale ultra secrètes ?! Trop cooooool !»

«O-Oui... »

L'aîné lâcha un 'pff' incrédule.

« N'importe quoi ! Kido-san est un menteur ! Si quelqu'un connaît une technique spéciale ultra secrète c'est Goenji-san ! »

« Mais arrêteuuh ! Kido-san jouait avec Goenji avant, je suis sûr qu'ils sont forts tous les deux ! »

« Kido est mille fois plus fort que Goenji ! »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers celui qui avait parlé : Fudo. Les deux petits écarquillèrent leurs yeux et Kido, d'abord surpris, finit par sourire, amusé. Le brun rougit légèrement, et les deux gamins se lancèrent un regard entendu.

«Akio-san est amoureuuuux~ !» s'écria le plus jeune, les mains en porte-voix.

« Non mais... ! » s'étrangla le concerné en entendant ses petits cousins se moquer ouvertement de lui. «Kido, dis-leurs quelque chose ! »

Mais Kido se tordait aussi de rire dans son coin. Il répondit, le regard brillant:

«Quoi donc ? Ce n'est pas la vérité ? »

« Mais Kido... »

Fudo finit par se taire, les lèvres pincées. Reconnaissant là son expression boudeuse, Kido s'approcha et lui caressa gentiment la joue avant de lui voler un baiser chaste. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna, l'ex huit boudait toujours.

«Tu boudes encore ?» murmura le châtain.

«J'ai pris ta défense et tu te moques de moi ! » protesta son vis-à-vis.

«Merci. »

Cette fois, Fudo leva les yeux vers son chéri et le fixa avec une lueur rieuse dans les iris. Avant de s'éloigner.

«Hey, c'est quoi alors, la technique secrète ? » demanda le plus âgé des enfants, lassé d'attendre.

«Arrête, Nii-san, tu les embêtes...»

«Je croyais qu'il y en avait pas, de technique ? » lança Fudo rancunier.

Kido ne put s'empêcher de rire -discrètement cette fois. Son petit ami avait vraiment l'âme d'un enfant parfois... A croire qu'une partie de lui n'avait pas grandi. Son regard passa de son compagnon à Yuichi et il se dit qu'il n'avait peut-être pas tort.

«Kido sait faire des techniques géniales ! Avec ça on a marqué des tas de points pendant les FFI, et on a autant su faire la différence que Goenji j'te ferai dire !»

Franchement, le châtain n'aurait pas été étonné de le voir tirer la langue.

«Bah vas-y alors, c'est quoi la technique ? » lança l'aîné, provocateur.

Fudo se redressa fièrement et répondit d'un air hautain.

«Kotei Penguin n°3 !»

Grand les deux petits garçons éclatèrent de rire.

«AHAHAHA DES PENGOUINS?! AHAH !»

«C'est ça la technique ultra spéciale ?!»

«Trop drôle !»

Cette fois les deux jeunes homme se lancèrent un regard entendu : ces gamins avaient-ils osé se moquer de Kotei Penguin ?

Les pauvres allaient souffrir.

* * *

ET VOILAAA ! Bon, si vous avez un esprit rigoureux, vous aurez remarqué qu'il est impossible que Kyosuke n'ai que 6 ans alors qu'il n'est censé n'avoir que 10 ans de différence avec Kido et Fudo, qui ont alors 20 ans. Mais comprenez-moi, j'avais besoin que les enfants soient encore un peu jeunes pour que ce soit marrant !

Si vous ne supportez pas les anachronismes, je suis vraiment désolée (il risque d'y en avoir encore à l'avenir dans ce recueil) !

Et je précise juste, Kyosuke et Yuichi sont les enfants d'une cousine de Fudo (et donc ses petits cousins si je ne me trompe pas ?) et NE SONT PAS LES ENFANTS DE KIDO ET FUDO ! Parce que anachronisme, ça passe, invraisemblance, je peux pas cautionner x)

Donc, à la prochaine !


	3. Precaution

Encore une petite ! Et une recette simple; un enfant fouineur, un Kido, un Fudo, un peu de chamaille, une bonne dose d'amouuuur, une boîte secrète et TADAAAM !

Un KdFd tout chaud tout frais :

Enjoy ~~

**Precaution**

Kido: 20 ans

Fudo: 20 ans

Kyosuke: 6 ans

«Rends moi ça !»

Kyosuke courut à travers le salon en riant, passa devant Kido qui leva à peine les yeux de son journal et se fit le tour du canapé avant de disparaître à nouveau.

Fudo apparut peu de temps après, les joues rougies et les cheveux en bataille.

«Kyosuke...!» lança-t-il d'une voix ou perçait la colère.

Le chatain soupira. L'enfant avait déjà trouvé où se cacher pour échapper à la rage de l'ex huit. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire encore ?

Le brun se mit à fouiller frénétiquement le salon à la recherche du gamin, qui devait certainement se plier de rire quelque part. Kido leva finalement les yeux de son hebdomadaire et fixa son petit ami.

«Qu'est ce que tu fais ?»

«Je cherche ce sale petit...»

Il ravala son insulte et se baissa pour voir sous la table basse du salon.

«C'est un gamin... Laisse-le tranquille.»

Fudo se tourna brusquement vers son compagnon et fronça les sourcils, le rouge aux joues.

«Si tu savais ce qu'il a prit tu serais à mes côtés en train de chercher ce sale fouineur...!»

«Qu'est ce qu'il a prit ?»

Malgré l'air posé du jeune coach, Fudo n'eut aucun mal à sentir une pointe d'angoisse dans sa voix. Il se pencha vers son homme et rougit une fois de plus avant de lui chuchoter:

«Il a prit _la _boîte...!»

Kido pâlit, puis rougit, puis posa sa main sur sa bouche pour réfléchir.

«Mais... La boîte, tu veux dire celle de la table de chevet ? _Cette _boîte-là ?»

Le brun hocha la tête, les joues en feu. Et d'une voix basse tremblante, il ajouta:

«Je ne veux pas qu'il l'ouvre, tu comprends maintenant ?»

Une petite seconde pour que l'information atteigne son cerveau et Kido se jetait à la recherche du mioche, suivit de près par son compagnon. A deux ils parvinrent à déplacer le meuble télé et trouvèrent la petite fouine cachée derrière. Kyosuke s'amusait bien, avec la fameuse boîte, et surtout avec ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

«Kyosuke !»

Le garçon se tourna vers un Fudo furieux, mais ne réagit pas. Son regard passa de Fudo à Kido et de Kido à Fudo. Et il se redressa en serrant la boîte tout contre lui et sortit du coin.

«Je suis grand maintenant, nee-san. Je sais ce que c'est !»

Et sous le regard hébété des deux hommes, il posa la boîte sur la table basse et l'ouvrit.

«Ça c'est des menottes.» déclara-t-il en posant le-dit objet sur la table. «Et ça c'est un collier de perle.»

Fudo rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et Kido, trop choqué pour bouger, ne put réagir.

«Ça c'est un bandeau pour cacher les yeux et ça je sais pas trop.»

Il montra un petit instrument en plastique d'une main, et de l'autre, il appuya sur un bouton de télécommande. Le petit objet se mit à vibrer et Fudo se cacha le visage dans les mains. Kido n'en menait pas plus large non plus, ses joues rouge rivalisant avec ses yeux. Le garçon avait finit son exposé et regardait à présent les deux adultes d'un air mécontent.

«Vous avez honte j'espère !»

L'invraisemblance de la situation fit relever le regard à Fudo, qui malgré sa honte, avait trop d'amour propre pour se laisser engueuler par un gamin de 6 ans.

«Dis donc, toi, ta mère ne t'as pas appris à ne pas fouiller dans les affaires des autres ?!»

Fudo le retour. La fureur avait de nouveau pris le pas sur la stupeur. Le garçon se rendit soudain compte qu'il n'aurait pas dû jouer avec les nerfs de son grand cousin. Ce dernier s'était penché pour récupérer ses affaires et avait à nouveau adressé un regard haineux au petit.

«C'est grave tu sais ! Ça me blesse profondément que tu aies fouillé dans ma chambre. Tu veux que j'arrête de te faire confiance ?»

Le gamin fit non de la tête et Kido, qui n'avait jusque là pas pu s'imposer, commença à se demander si Fudo n'y allait pas un peu fort. Ce n'était qu'un gosse. Un gosse qui avait fouiné dans leurs affaires -très très- privées mais un gosse tout de même. Il allait calmer son compagnon lorsque celui-ci répondit à l'enfant d'un ton acerbe:

«C'est trop tard.»

Puis d'un pas courroucé, il s'éloigna, la boîte sous le bras, et s'enferma dans leur chambre. Le châtain soupira. Fudo avait beau être adulte, il détestait être contrarié et savait parfaitement faire l'enfant lorsque cela se produisait. Fudo allait sans doutes ignorer le petit quelques heures puis il laisserait tomber et tout serait bientôt oublié. Enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Mais le gamin fixait la porte, les larmes aux yeux, et menaçait de pleurer.

«Hey, Kyosuke...»

Le petit tourna vers Kido un regard plein d'eau.

«T'en fais pas, Fudo ne sera pas fâché très longtemps.»

«Mais... Mais je voulais p... Paaaaas...»

Et le voilà parti à chouiner. Le châtain se retint de soupirer et caressa maladroitement la tête du petit pleurnichard.

«Il sait bien va... Il est juste un peu susceptible, il oubliera vite.»

«Mais tu c-comprends pas K-Kido-nee... Je voulais j-juste être avec v-vous..!»

Comment ça ? Kido pensa à ce qu'il y avait effectivement dans la boîte et grimaça. Ce n'était certainement pas ce qu'il y avait dans ce petit coffre qui allait rapprocher l'enfant... Ça non.

«Mais si tu voulais attirer l'attention de Fudo, tu aurais dû aller le voir, lui parler... Pas fouiller dans sa commode !»

«C'est p-pas ce que je v-voulais... J'ai pris la b-boîte parce que je savais qu'elle était là... Yu-Yuichi-nee-chan m'a dit que vous cachiez des jouets dans votre table de chevet...»

«Des jouets ?»

«Pour jouer au policier et au vouleur !» lança le gamin, qui avait commencé à sécher ses pleurs. «C'est des vraies menottes, que vous avez, et le collier de perle c'est le butin ! Oni-chan m'a dit que... Que vous jouiez au policier la nuit des fois, et qu'il vous avait entendu rigoler et tout !»

Kido resta sans voix. Bon sang... Si il avait su que les pièces étaient si mal insonorinées il aurait refusé que les enfants de la cousine de Fudo viennent passer la nuit chez eux de temps en temps... Ou il aurait essayer de remplir ses fonctions conjugales dans un silence d'église, ce qui aurait vite posé problème.

Il tenta de ne pas rougir et remercia le ciel d'avoir doté les enfants de cette innocence candide qui sauvait tant la mise des adultes.

Le petit avait finalement reprit consistance.

«Maman me manque... Et oni-chan aussi. Je voulais juste qu'on joue au policier tous ensembles en attendant qu'elle revienne des Etats-Unis, et que oni-chan revienne de sa classe de neige... »

Kido sourit. Alors tout ce cirque partait d'une intention innocente ?

«Tu es triste ici ?» demanda-t-il doucement.

«Non... Je suis heureux avec toi et Akio-nee. Mais vous êtes bien tous les deux, vous vous amusez ensemble tout le temps. J'avais juste envie de rigoler avec vous aussi...»

Kido retint sa respiration. Ce garçon avait beau faire son dur, il restait un bébé qui avait besoin d'attention et d'amour. Il releva la tête vers son petit ami, qui avait discrètement ouvert sa porte de chambre quelques minutes auparavant et n'avait donc pas perdu une miette de la conversation. Le brun finit par sortir, attirant sur lui le regard apeuré de son petit cousin.

«Tu sais Kyosuke, si tu voulais qu'on joue il suffisait de me le dire...!»

«Je suis désolé...»

«J'espère que ça t'as servi de leçon !»

Kido leva vers son compagnon un regard doux et murmura:

«Tu lui pardonnes pour cette fois ?»

Le petit releva la tête, les yeux brillants d'espoir et le brun poussa un soupir amusé.

«C'est bon, je ferme les yeux. Mais ne t'avises pas de recommencer surtout...!»

Il eut à peine fini sa phrase que le gamin lui sauta aux jambes et l'enlaça très fort contre lui. Fudo lâcha finalement un rire et posa affectueusement sa main sur le haut du crâne de l'enfant. Kido se leva à son tour, le sourire aux lèvres, et vint placer sa main sur celle de son amant, sur la tête du petit. Il se pencha pour happer les lèvres du brun, chastement tout de même.

«Où tu as caché la boîte ?» murmura-t-il de façon à ce que Kyosuke n'entende rien.

«Dans un endroit plus sûr... Pourquoi, tu veux l'utiliser ce soir ?» répondit son vis à vis sur le même ton.

«Tu savais que l'appart' était mal insonorisé ? Le bayon va nous être utile tant que Kyosuke sera là...» fit simplement le châtain, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

Fudo rit et se fit à nouveau embrasser.

Maintenant, ils n'avaient plus qu'à demander à Kyosuke d'aller se laver les mains et ils iraient faire un tour au parc, avec un ballon de foot, pourquoi pas. Ils allaient s'amuser tous les trois, loin de cette boîte salace et indécente sur laquelle plus aucun enfant ne mettrait plus jamais les mains, foie de Fudo.

Et voilà, encore une fois, tout est bien qui finit bien :) C'est que je suis abonnée au happy end x)

J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce drabble, parce que j'adoooore les quiproquos ! Et l'innocence des enfants me fait toujours autant rire. Ah... Si vous avez réussi à identifier tous les objets de la boîte, je vous félicite, vous êtes aussi pervers que moi x)

Allez, à la prochaine ! (et une review fait toujours plaisir ! ;)

Au fait, Joyeux Noël et bonne année à vous :)  
(Je ne sais pas si je ferai un fic spéciale fêtes de fin d'année mais un drabble peut se faire pour l'occasion... Maybe ;)


End file.
